Que Le Pasa A Luffy
by Edual08
Summary: Luffy Tiene Un Sueño Que Lo Aterroriza Y La Única Que Lo Puede Calmar Es Robin


Era un dia normal en el thoussand sunny todos estaban asiendo sus tipicas tareas como siempre. Pero alguien estaba muy pensativo.

El capitan de los sombreros de paja. Monkey D. Luffy. Estaba en la cabeza del Sunny Go pero alguien lo miraba de reojo la arqueologa.

Estaba leyendo un libro o eso queria aparentar la arqueologa pensaba mucho en luffy demasiado (Decia ella)

(Pensamientos De Luffy)

Luffy: Robin...(Nervioso)

Robin: Que Pasa Luffy

Luffy: Yo Estoy Enamorado De Ti (Nervioso)

Robin: Yo No De Ti Luffy (Y Esta Atiende A Su Libro)

Luffy: Ok (Deprimido)

(Fin De Los Pensamientos De Luffy)

Luffy: Porque Ami (Dijo Este Deprimido Y En Voz Baja)

En Eso Sale Sanji Gritando Que La Comida Esta Lista Y Todos Van Corriendo Menos Luffy Que Iba Caminando Cuando Todos Ya Estaban Adentro Y Sentados.

Sanji Sirvio La Comida Y Empesaron A Comer. Pero Todos Se Percataron De Que Luffy Estaba Deprimido Y Pensativo No Comia Como antes Y No Robaba Comida

Como Solia Hacer Todos Los Dias.

Unas Personas Se Acercaron A Luffy Para Hablarle Y Levantarle El Animo Porque Se Sentian Muy Imcomodos.

Chopper/Usopp: Vamos A Jugar Luffy...

Luffy: No Estoy De Humor (Deprimido)

Usopp/Chopper: Vamos Luffy (Jalándolo Del Brazo)

Luffy: No Quiero Jugar.

Usopp/Chopper: Anda Luffy Vamos

Luffy: CHICOS MALDICION NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA JUGAR (Furioso Y Gritando)

Todos: Estaban Sorprendidos Ante La Raccion De Luffy

Usopp/Chopper: (Corrieron Y Se Escondieron Detras De Zoro)

Zoro: Oye Luffy Que Es Lo Que Te Pasa (Dijo Este Sorprendido)

Luffy: Nada Lo Siento Chicos. (Y Este Salio Corriendo De La Cocina)

Nami: Y A Este Que Le Pasa Ahora

Robin: No Se Pero Me Preocupa

Todos: (Se Quedaron Mirando A Robin)

Robin: Porque Me Miran Asi

Franky: Nada Solo Que Eres Mas Atenta A Luffy Desde Que Te Salvo En Enies Lobby

Zoro: Franky Tiene Razon Has Estado Mas Atenta A Luffy Desde Ese Dia

Robin: Es Que Lo Quiero Mucho (Poniendose Un Poco Roja) Y Me Salvo La Vida Que Puedo Hacer (Lo Dijo Mostrando Una Sonrisa)

Mientras Que Los Demas Estaban En La Cocina Hablando En Otra Parte Del Barco Estaba Luffy En Su Habitacion Pensando...

Luffy: Que Diablos Me Pasa Porque Actue De Esa Manera (Bostezo) Creo Que Solo Nesecito Dormir Un Poco... zzzzz

(Sueño De Luffy)

Luffy: Donde Diablos Estoy...

Robin: Luffy Ayudanos

Luffy: Eeehh Akainu Sueltala Ahora Mismo (Dijo Furioso)

Akainu: Nunca Mugiwara No Luffy Jajajaja

Luffy: Me Las Pagaras

Akainu: No Des Un Paso Mas Mugiwara O Mato A Tus Nakamas (Dijo Señalando Como Unos Marines Le Apuntaban Con Unas Pistolas)

Chopper: Ayudanos Luffy

Luffy: Maldito Akainu Sueltalos O

Akainu: O Que Mugiwara...

Luffy Estaba En Aprietos Akainu Tenia A Robin Y A Sus Amigos Pero Luffy Se Quedo En Shock Paralizado Como Nunca Cuando Vio Como Los Marines Mataban A Sus Nakamas Luffy No Sabia Que Hacer Cuando Volteo A Ver A Akainu Se Quedo Mas En Shock Cuando Vio Como Akainu Mataba A Robin De La Misma Manera Que Mato A su Hermano Ace.

Luffy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Akainu: Ahora Es Tu Turno Mugiwara

Cuando Akainu Le Iba A Dar El Golpe Final A Luffy. Puuuff

(Fin Del Sueño De Luffy)

Luffy Se Desperto Alterado Asustado Y Gritando Como Nunca Antes. Por El Sueño Que Avia Tenido

Luffy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Todos Estaban En La Cocina Y Olleron El Grito De Luffy La Primera Persona En Salir Corriendo A La Avitacion De Luffy Fue Robin Estaba Alterada Y Preocupada

Por Lo Que Le Abria Pasado A Luffy. Al Llegar Robin Encuentra A Luffy Asustado Y Muy Sudado Parecia Que Hubiera Visto Un Fantasma. Robin Se Acerco A Luffy.

Robin: Luffy Que Tienes Que Te Paso (Dijo Preocupada Abrazandolo Y Pegandolo De Sus Enormes Y Robustos Pechos)

Luffy: (Sintio Como El Corazon De Robin Estaba Muy Acelerado). Y Penso. !Robin Esta Preocupada Por Mi!

En Eso Entra Sanji Y Los Demas.

Sanji: Que Ha Pasa... !No Termino La Frase Cuando Vio Como Luffy Estaba En Los Brazos De Robin! Hey Baka No Te Aprobeches...

Robin: Calla Sanji. (Levanto La Cabeza De Luffy Y Le Dijo) Luffy Estas Bien.

Luffy: Si Estoy Bien (Pero Luffy Se Quedo Sorprendido Por Lo Que Hizo Robin)

Todos Estaban Sorprendidos Por Lo Que Robin Le Habia Dicho A Sanji.

Sanji: Mi Morenasa No Me Quiere Me Voto Por El Baka De Luffy.

Zoro: Eso Te Pasa Por Mujeriego Ero-Cook

Sanji: Que Dijiste Marino

Zoro: Lo Que Hoiste Cejitas Risadas

Coopk Luego Los Dos Estaban Tirados En El Piso Con Un Chichon En La Cabeza

Nami: Bakas Ya Cálmense.

El Dia Transcurrio Normal Y En La Cena Luffy Estaba Recordando Su Sueño Que tuvo Donde Akainu Lo Mataba A Todos. Hasta Que Alguien Decidio Hablarle.

Franky: Que Tienes Aniki

Luffy: Nada (Dijo Levantando La Cabeza Para Ver A Nami) Nami A Quien Le Toca Guardia Hoy

Nami: Pues... A Robin (Dijo Mientras Voltea A Ver A Robin)

Luffy: (Miro A Robin) Robin Dejame Hacer La Guardia Esta Noche.

Robin: Luffy Estas Seguro

Luffy: Si Estoy Seguro

Robin: Ok

Luffy: Bien...

Franky: Luffy Te Pasa Algo

Luffy: No (Dijo Serio)

Todos: Se Quedaron Callados Y Siguieron Las Ordenes De Su Capitan


End file.
